


Fluffy Rexmet Oneshots

by xXFluffyFunXx



Category: Lego Movie - Fandom, The Lego Movie, The Lego Movie 2, tlm, tlm2 - Fandom
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Cuddles, Cute, Flowers, Fluff, Giving Flowers, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Tickles, Tickling, Tsundere rex, oneshots, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFluffyFunXx/pseuds/xXFluffyFunXx
Summary: Each chapter in this story is a small oneshot that has no plot in the next page, basically this fanfic is a category for Rex X Emmet oneshots. (Exclusively Fluff in this one, cuddles, sappy stuff, etc)
Relationships: Remmet, Remmex, Rex x emmet - Relationship, Rex/emmet, Rexmet, emmet x rex - Relationship, emmet/rex
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. Words hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot plot!  
> Rex gets mad at Emmet for telling personal and embarrassing things about him so he says some rather hurtful things to him. He later hunts Emmet down and they cuddle and make up.

It started off as a lively and fun night for the young couple. Emmet and Rex were at a party and things were wonderful up to a certain point. Drinking, dancing, playing games and so much more.

Rex was dancing to some loud music which played through the room, he was showing off some impressive dance moves and had even recently beaten someone to a dance off. All eyes were on him in amazement and Rex loved the positive attention. And while Rex was showing off, Emmet was off doing much more simpler social activities with some new found friends of his. The small group were simply chatting and laughing and it wasn’t long until Rex decided to finally greet his boyfriend. “Hey, Ems! How ya doing?” He asked as he placed a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m doing great, Rexy! Thanks!” He said with an innocent giggle which was blocked out by laughter by the group of strangers beside him.

Rex wasn’t sure why these people were looking at him so intently while choking with laughter but he didn’t like it. Feeling a pit in his stomach, Rex asked the strangers what was so funny. “What’s got you weirdos all giggly?”

One stranger couldn’t help but laugh more, she placed a hand over her mouth to try and hold them in but it was impossible. “Pfft! N-nothing, M-Marshmallow king!” She cried out and Rex felt utterly confused to what she was referring too. He does recall having a dream about a land made entirely of marshmallows though and there being a ruler but it couldn’t be that she’s referring too could it?

“Uh...what?”

Another stranger began to laugh too and he placed a hand on the cowboy’s back, making him flinch to the sudden contact. “D-Don’t worry about it!” He snickered. “If you ever need a new nightlight be sure to let us know!” He said as he howled with laughter.

Rex got a sudden sinking theory about what was going on, he felt a lump on his throat the second it hit him. “E-Emmet- w-who the hell are these snobs?!” He asked, stuttering so slightly.

The builder simply giggled as he looked up at the breaker with a truthful smile. “Oh! These are just some nice new people I met, we were just talking about you.” 

The queasy feeling in Rex’s stomach grew worse. He began to shake as he hesitantly asked more questions. “W-What about me exactly?”

Emmet only smiled as he took a sip from a glass of nice fresh punch, he seemed completely casual in the tense and awkward situation. “Just about how you talk in your sleep and say weird things and how you suck your thumb...hmmm...oh! I also told them how you got scared when the nightlight broke!” He said with an innocent giggle.

Rex could feel himself explode with both rage and embarrassment, he grabbed onto the builder’s vest and stared directly into his eyes, anger was written across his face. “YOU WHAT?!” He snapped angrily, gaining the attention of everyone in the room from his sudden outburst. Realising the unwanted attention he gained, Rex chuckled nervously as he dragged Emmet into another room of the building. “Oh Emmet, Guess ya had too much to drink and you’re off saying a bunch of nonsense again! That’s totally not true! Totally!” The raptor trainer said, forcing a laugh as he dragged his boyfriend to an empty and quiet section of the mansion. The lights and noise could be heard and seen from the doorway of the room. The room was dark but slightly lit from the bright and colourful lights that flashed in the huge room beside them.

“Emmet! What the hell is wrong with you?!” He suddenly snapped, tightly gripping onto his shoulders. 

The pressure from Rex’s grip hurt the poor innocent man and he couldn’t help but yelp out his response. “Huh-?! I-I- I don’t know what you’re t-talking about, Rex!” He cried.

The breaker only snarled at the poor confused builder and he dug his hands into his shoulder blades some more, increasing the pressure dramatically. “You run off and tell all those humiliating stories about me?! And to what?! Some strangers who are bound to laugh their asses off and spread the word?!”

Poor Emmet began to squirm as Rex’s grip tightened. A soft whimper could be heard as he looked up at the furious man with sad eyes. “B-But they’re so cute, R-Rex! W-we weren’t making fun or anything h-honest!” Emmet stuttered, doing his best to hold back his tears.

Rex stared at Emmet with a hateful look, the rage inside him was building more and more as Emmet kept throwing out what felt to be excuses to the slightly older man. “But those morons would find that hilarious you jackass!” He snapped. “You trying to ruin my tough guy reputation?!”

“N-no!” Emmet cried out his response instantly, he began to tremble as he felt the tears boil behind his eyes.

“Then keep your damn mouth shut and don’t EVER tell anyone those things ever again!” Rex shouted, finally loosening his grip as he stormed back into the room that was more lively. He muttered one last slur before he left. “Dickhead...” 

~timeskip~

It was only half an hour after the fight, Rex was able to redeem himself in that amount of time and has even convinced everyone that Emmet was simply drunk and has muddled his memories of him with Lucy. Parts of him felt bad about lying but if it meant that it would avoid getting mocked then so be it. He had to stay true to his tough guy image.

The adventurer helped himself to one more glass of fruit punch, his anger and worries completely faded away as the crowd chanted how cool Rex was with his dance moves and intense stories of his adventures. ‘Heh, what was I even worried about? I’ve got everything under control!’ Rex thought to himself as he wiped his mouth, carelessly slamming the glass against the table. ‘Just need to make sure that lil shit doesn’t go saying that crap about me again.’

“Excuse me?” Rex turned around to see a young blond woman with hazel brown eyes and freckles, she wore a bright orange dress and sparkly high heels. “You’re Rex Dangervest right?” She asked.

Being the vain type of person, Rex flashed a smile at the woman while holding up his fingers. “The one and only!”

The stranger gave Rex a smile in return but it was quickly replaced with a light frown. “Well umm...I was out in the garden and I think I saw your boyfriend there, he’s been sitting in this one spot for the last 30 minutes. Is he ok?”

Rex opened his mouth to say something but there were no words that could be found. Instead, he remained silent and left the party and started heading towards the beautiful lush garden that grew near the massive manor.

It was a cold night, Rex could easily see his breath as he wondered through the vines and flowers and it wasn’t long until he spotted a figure who sat against the walls of a wishing well. He had his legs to his chest and his face was hidden, light crying could be heard. “Emmet...”

The master breaker took in a deep breath and he sat by the construction worker who continued to sob. He wasn’t sure what to say but the sound of his lover crying was agony. “H-hey Ems...” Rex started.

Emmet let out a sharp gasp and he backed away from his boyfriend by a couple inches. The hurting man quickly wiped his tears to try and make it seem like he was ok so the much tougher one doesn’t find him weak. “O-o-Oh! H-h-hey, R-Rex!” Emmet stuttered, trembling so slightly as he did his best to hold in his tears.

Rex let out a sigh as he nudged his way closer to Emmet. “So...I’ve managed to convince everyone you were just drunk and those stories weren’t true so...hey! Everything’s ok now! Still awesome.” Rex said with an awkward chuckle.

Emmet however was still shaking so slightly as his lips began to quiver. “O-Oh! T-that’s great, Rex!” He said with a sniffle and forced smile. He wiped his sniffling nose but then began to cry some more, making the man before him feel awful.

The sight of Emmet crying was more than enough to make Rex feel an agonising pain in his chest, but to know the tears were his own doing makes his heart ache all the more powerful. Emmet’s small sniffles and whimpers quickly turned to loud sobbing once again, unable to bottle in the tears anymore, he screamed out his cries in front of Rex who watched in horror as his beloved Emmet cried.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around the crying man and he was pulled in for a loving embrace, his face pressed against the chest of his lover. Rex was not one to show emotion or get involved in anything like this, let alone know what to do in this situation. But seeing poor Emmet cry made him want to hold onto him as if his life depended on it. “I’m sorry!” He shouted, holding Emmet closer so he could feel his warmth. Rex Dangervest wasn’t the best at apologising, in fact he rarely ever did it and would often brush it off so this came as a surprise to Emmet Brickowski who simply continued to cry in his lover’s arms.

“I-it’s just- I f-find all those things about you s-so cute!” He sniffled, shaking as he held onto Rex. “I-I didn’t t-think y-you would f-feel that w-way about t-them!”

Glancing down at the sobbing man before him, Rex couldn’t help but blush as the word adorable rings throughout his head. Not only that but seeing this adorable little creature before him snuggle into him like this was another thing to make his cheeks turn pink. “Aw...hey it’s alright, kid...” he whispered as he began to gently stroke Emmet’s back.

Emmet whimpered softly as he continued to nuzzle him, his sobbing calmed down so slightly from his gentle touch. “B-But you were so mad about it!” Emmet sniffled as he kept nuzzling, listening to the sound of Rex’s heart beat which began to thump at a slightly faster paste.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Rex continued to pat his lover and whisper out how sorry he is. “Well...yeah that’s just cause it’s all so embarrassing for me...I’m a tough guy, y’know? I shouldn’t even have gone through anything like that in the first place. But it ain’t your fault for telling them, it’s my own for being a pussy in the first place.”

Emmet glanced up at Rex for a moment, his eyes were shining and his lips quivered ever so slightly as he stared at Rex. “But those things were so cute...Rex...I don’t think they’re funny, I find them adorable and sweet...I-I guess I was talking about it cause I wanted to somehow share the feeling or to...express how I felt...I....I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” He sniffled, deepening the red in Rex’s face.

Rex gently stroked Emmet’s head, he placed a kiss on his forehead and proceeded to stare into his eyes. “Well I’m just a big ol dick aren’t I? I’m sorry, Emmet...”

The construction worker sniffled and he continued to snuggle with his handsome boyfriend, sobbing into him as he felt the need to set his emotions free. Rex held onto Emmet the entire time, he kept patting Emmet as he cried out his pain and it wasn’t long until the sobbing came to an end. “Ssshhhhh...there there...I’m here.” Rex whispered, gently patting Emmet who finally began to smile, though it was a small smile it was a truthful one.

Emmet looked up at his boyfriend once again, hand in hand as they snuggled behind the wishing well. “H-Hey Rex? C-Can’t we just...stay like this for a while?” Emmet asked, his face turning pink as he rested his head on his lover’s chest once again.

Blushing as well, Rex nodded softly and kissed the special’s head, instantly being greeted by the softness of his hair. “Course we can.” He said and the two continued to snuggle as they gazed up at the stars. They remained that way for almost an hour before finally heading home.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the couple explored the Systar jungle, Emmet discovers an adorable secret Rex has been keeping.

It was another busy mission for the young couple. Emmet and Rex found themselves back in the mysterious jungle of the Systar system to gather some herbs that Rex often uses as medicine for his beloved raptors. The idea was boring itself to Rex but each and every time he goes to forage for these strange plants he tends to have a wild time because of the dangers that are surprisingly there, waiting for his arrival. Of course, the part where he actually goes looking for the herbs and picking them is the part that’s so boring to him. Luckily for him, his adorable boyfriend Emmet decided to join him so that should make things a little more interesting once they get past the threats and wild plantimals.

The scenery around them was beautiful, breathtaking even as Emmet often commented on all the amazingly beautiful plants that thankfully stayed still. The colours weren’t much to Rex’s liking but there was a part of them that found the scenery lovely, of course he would never admit that though. “Aren’t these little flowers just adorable, Rex?” Emmet asked with a wide smile as he picked another herb.

The tougher and more adventurous man glanced back at the more friendly, docile one. “Hmph, maybe for you but tough guys like me don’t find anything adorable.” Rex said with a snarky grin.

The construction worker paused for a moment as he looked over Rex’s way, a look of general confusion was on his face. “But...you always go on about how I’m adorable?” Emmet said, puzzled by Rex’s seemingly false statement.

A heavy blush appeared across Rex’s face. He picked some more of the herbs as he mumbled out his response. “T-that’s different, you’re the one only thing thats cute in my world.”

Emmet felt himself blush too as he went back to picking the medicinal plants, giving Rex a compliment in return with a little smile. “Aw, that’s so sweet Rex! There are lots of cute things out there but it’s so sweet how you at least think that! In my world you’re the only thing that’s handsome.” He said, chuckling a bit as he continued to gather.

“Heh, I know I am.” Rex said bluntly as he reached towards a bright pink herb. He attempted to pick it, but as he tugged it seemed to have only stretched out longer rather than getting plucked out of the ground. Slowly, Rex glanced up and saw that it was in fact a tentacle of a giant plantimal he was tugging. “Aw shit!”

Rex tried to reach for his gun but before he could, the alien wrapped its tentacle around his ankle and lifted him into the air. “AGH!!!”

“REX!” Emmet cried as he got up and ran over.

The raptor trainer began to squirm, doing his best to kick at the creature only to miss it entirely. “PUT ME DOWN YA STUPID ANIMAL!” He shouted as he began to swing punches next. Suddenly, another tentacle wrapped around him, slow and steady. It began to wiggle against Rex’s skin which caused an over dramatic response. “G-GAH!!!”

“Put him down!” Emmet cried as he tugged at the plantimal’s leg. The man dressed in orange was worried originally but then he noticed something unusual, unthinkable to him even.

As the tentacle moved around across Rex’s body, the very tip of it began to wiggle against his stomach, making the seemingly tough man burst out with laughter. “BWAHAHAHAHA!!! AH- S-S-SHIT- NO!” He screamed, not wanting his secret to be exposed. The monster stared at Rex with confusion, it continued to tickle that one spot on his belly which caused the man to roar with laughter.

Emmet couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Rex Dangervest, the toughest man he knows is actually ticklish? He stood there staring with his jaw open, it almost felt like a dream from what he was seeing but the sound of Rex’s laughter was music to his ears as he was paralysed with shock.

Suddenly, Rex managed to kick the plantimal in the face which resulted in it making a soft whimper as it quickly dropped Rex and scurried off into the wildness. Emmet looked off into the distance the creature ran, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for it after getting such a nasty kick. “Aw...poor guy.” Emmet said with a soft whimper, as usual he was one to care for all creatures no matter how big or small.

A loud grunt was heard and the construction worker’s head jolted back towards the adventurer, his face turned red as he glared off into the distance the monster went. “Tch, stupid animal.” He grumbled.

Emmet only gave Rex a blank stare, without thinking he asked his question regardless of how the tougher man may feel. “Rex are you actually ticklish?” Emmet asked bluntly.

The raptor trainer’s eyes widen as he stared back at the construction worker, his face went redder than ever before. “WHA?! Pfft! Nah! I was just faking it to try and confuse the monster! No biggie!” Rex said with a nervous chuckle and while Emmet was usually the naive type to believe a lie, he had trouble believing this one due to the expression on his boyfriend’s face.

Without saying another word, Emmet went over to Rex and reached out his hand in an attempt to tickle him. Unfortunately, Rex jumped back to keep a far distance from him and his hands. “Whoa Whoa! What’re you doing?!” He screeched.

The builder stared at the man who claims that he wasn’t ticklish, he wasn’t too sure what to say but he certainly wanted to experiment on him. “I’m Uh...I wanna try and tickle you.” He confessed, showing an awkward smile.

Rex only hissed at Emmet like a feral raptor, a habit he developed for spending most of his time with them instead of humans. “NO FUCK OFF!” He shouted.

Poor Emmet flinched a bit due to the strong words but he kept his head held high as he continued to pester the seemingly already angry man. “But why? Is it because you actually are ticklish?”

Rex only screamed as he began to tug at his hair. “Argh! How many times do I have to tell you?! I was faking it to confuse that stupid thing! Now just drop it! Ok?!” He shouted, tugging as his hair more as his face was scrunched up and his eyes were slammed shut.

Feeling brave, Emmet only went over to Rex as he yelled and finally began to tickle him. Rex let out a loud gasp as he felt hands creep under his vest and shirt to begin tickling him. 

Unable to hide his secret any longer, Rex howled with laughter as Emmet continued to tickle him. “Huh, so you are ticklish.” Emmet said as he continued, making the cowboy cry from laughter.

Still in denial despite the evidence, Rex shouted back at Emmet. “N-no I’m not! Tough guys aren’t ticklish! Haha! M-maybe some kinda weird mushroom spores got onto me in this dump of a jungle!” He said, still crying with laughter.

Emmet however knew he was lying at this point, he kept on tickling him and he even giggled along with Rex as he found the laughter contagious. “Aw! Don’t worry about it, Rex! It’s kind of cute actually.” Emmet said, making the raptor trainer groan as he tried to push him off.

“S-shut up! Heheheheh! It ain’t c-cute! It’s some kinda poison that’s making me l-laugh to t-this!” Rex giggled, still lying to the male next to him.

Emmet however only continued to tickle him, he even went faster as Rex finally collapsed onto the ground while laughing, making it all the more easier to tickle him. “N-NO! CUT IT OUT! AHAHAHAHAHA! D-DAMN IT! DAMN IT!”

Emmet however only giggled as he continued to tickle him, causing Rex to squirm more and more. “HAHAHAHA! NO!!!” He shouted, his face was completely red and Emmet decided it might be best to stop now so he can breathe. Slowly, he slipped his hands out from under his vest and looked down at a flustered Rex who began to breathe heavy. He looked at Emmet, his smile turned into a frown as he tried to appear mad at the chubbier man. “Fuck you!” He snapped as he hid his face in his hands, letting out a loud muffled groan into them.

Emmet would have felt hurt from his choice of words but he couldn’t help but smile as the adorable laughter rung through his ears. “Rex, there’s nothing wrong with being ticklish.” He said with a light giggle.

Rex only grunted as he sat up, he panted as he stared at Emmet with stern eyes. “Y-you better not tell a damn soul, Emmet Brickowski.” Rex said, scolding his boyfriend as he pointed a finger at him.

Emmet only giggled as he stared at his lover’s adorable red face, he had to admit that he absolutely adored seeing him like this. “It’ll be our little secret, Rexy.”


	3. Well deserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just some sappy thing I did

Rex POV

I stare lovingly at you, admiring that smile of yours. You’re just going about your day being you, it’s crazy to think I was once like that. But I never thought I would be so glad to just see you be you.

A whole new life was given to me because of you. You were willing to give me a second chance, my own life and my own soul. My own heart that you’ve managed to take and claim as your own.

As I stare at that loving smile, I can’t help but wonder how any of this could be possible. To be at home again with you but to still be me, to be alive and free. To live and to make things right, to experience joy again so someday I can have that smile again.

I see you looking at me with those caring eyes, I feel your fingers intertwine with mine. It all feels like a dream I’m about to wake up from but it feels so real at the same time.

That face I see, a face I used to have, a face I once called my own in an alternate timeline. I would see my own now and it’s never the same, we are now two separate souls that happen to share feelings for each other. I faded into nothingness but you have gifted me with the blessing of life even if it’s clear that I don’t deserve it.

All that pain I have caused you before, the grief I wanted to put you through, the revenge I longed for, that pain I felt was unexplainable but it could never be an excuse for what I did to you.

Your smile, your eyes, there’s a positive energy about you from head to toe. You have given me a life of my own, you have given me a home. But to top it all off, you’ve given back your heart to me as you’ve taken mine. You love me but I always wonder why.

I feel your warm lips press onto my forehead. Do I even deserve this? I can apologise over and over again, I can redeem but would it still all be worth it in the end? No matter what, I am who I am today but I am still the person I once was, a demon inside your heart that was finally set free when all seemed lost. A monster in some cases that was stuck to you like a parasite.

Gentle hands cuff my cheeks, I could feel your thumb brush against my stubble. Do I really deserve this? After all I’ve done? I want it, need it but I don’t think this forgiving fate is what I should have.

I feel you kiss my lips and I quickly kissed back, I never would have imagined I would ever be able to do this yet here I am. My love for you is strong and I can easily say that I was blessed to have you love me back.

But despite everything, I do know.

I don’t deserve you for the trouble I’ve caused.

But I do want it.


	4. It’s just a stupid flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex is crushing hard on Emmet. He decides to try a method that’s more cheesy in order to gain his attention. Picking flowers just for him.

It was a typical sunny day in the park, the breeze was gentle and calm, the birds happily chirped to each other as they went on about their day and Emmet was out for a stroll with a fair few of his friends, Lucy, Unikitty and Benny. Everything really was awesome but the construction worker seemed completely unaware about his most recent friend hiding behind a tree, observing his every move. It was an unusual friendship at that but a beautiful one. However this friend of his was much more interested in becoming something more to him.

“Shit...shit...here we go...man this is so corny.” Rex whispered to himself as he held onto a beautiful blue flower that was freshly picked from a nearby lush forest. “How did such a cool guy like me turn to such corny tactics?” Rex said with a grumble, giving flowers was one of the last things he ever thought he would do, after all to him it’s sissy and corny and he was not the romantic type at all, he was more about the passion, intense kissing and flirting was his thing not this. But this man he liked was more into the sappy stuff, sharing ice cream, cuddling, the things Rex wouldn’t be caught dead doing.

He took in another deep breath as he held the flower, he tried flirting to him to gain his attention, even walk around without a shirt but it all just seems to have gone over Emmet’s head. He did however recall catching him with a red face once but most times his attempts to win his heart have been unsuccessful, awkward even. He was crushing hard on the man but before he took any actions in confessing he decided to try and coax him, increase his chances of being able to have his heart. If plain teasing and flirting couldn’t win him over then surely something like this could right? Despite how lame it may be.

He looked back at Emmet as he walked with some of his friends, it was now or never. “Hey, kid!” Rex called out as he marched his way over to the builder. He wanted to appear cool as ever, maybe even hot but unfortunately due to his state of stress he looked much more intimidating as he stormed on over. His brow was unintentionally furrowed and there was a big frown on his face because of the stress, it was complete common sense for one to think he was angry.

The breaker looked so intimidating that Benny, the man dressed in blue, quickly hid behind Lucy who can no doubt easily take him with her impressive combat skills. Unikitty however just stood there with a puzzled look on her face as Emmet openly greeted his vest friend. “Oh! Hey, Rex! I didn’t know you were here.” He said with an innocent smile as the muscular man marched over to him. He quickly noticed the look on his face however and Emmet’s sweet smile faded completely. “Umm...are you ok?” He asked, sounding generally concerned about his friend.

Suddenly, a large forced smile appeared across Rex’s face, he spoke in his usual boisterous tone. “Ha! Completely fine, Ems! I was just off on another one of my wickedly insane sick adventures in one of the jungles nearby, y’know?” He said, his fake and seemingly nervous smile was still on display for all to see.

The special began to smile again, he did seem somewhat uncomfortable today but it wasn’t something Emmet took much notice of. “Uh...well ok! That’s awesome!” He said, still smiling his honest smile that put Rex’s fake one to shame. It was a beautiful smile, one that made Rex’s heart aflutter, this caring behaviour of his was somewhat mesmerising to the man who forgot how to love long before he had met him.

His heart began to beat faster as he quickly had to shield his eyes from the wonderful man in front of him, if he stared much longer he was worried if he may get lost and make a fool of himself, which of course was not something Rex was ever willing to let happen. 

Now was the time, there was no turning back at this point. Rex quickly pulled out the flower from behind his back, he forcefully shoved it into Emmet’s face while keeping his head held down. “Uh yeah, anyway I found this really really stupid and girly flower in the jungle! It was just sitting in the ground, doing absolutely nothing! But hey, I figured that since you like these totally lame sorta things, I decided to hand it to ya anyway!” Rex blurted out, still somehow managing to hold his awkward smile. Poor Emmet had been slapped with the beautiful blue blossom, it hadn’t hurt at all but it was certainly enough to startle him just that little bit. Carefully, he took a step back and opened his eyes which were recently slammed shut from the sudden impact. He was able to feel his face turn red as he saw what his friend was offering.

“Yeah, lame right but you like lame crap don’t ya? So go ahead and take it! Not like it’s any good to me anyway. It’s just a stupid flower!” Rex said with a scoff as he forced the flower into Emmet’s pocket, completely unaware of how red he was since he refused to look at him. The flower was gorgeous, breathtaking even, the bright blue petals where large and almost covered up the bud entirely, large stems hung from it and were curved beautifully to the sides. It smelled of the ocean and this was no doubt an alien plant and a rare one at that. The worker felt his heart race, he looked back up at Rex and attempted to thank him but unfortunately he had already ran off before he had the chance too. “Anyway, gotta head off and do some supercool badass sorta stuff! Later, nerds!” Rex said with a mighty laugh as he ran, although it didn’t sound quite as sincere as it usually does.

There was a moment of awkward silence between Emmet and his friends, Rex had ran back behind the tree, placing a hand over his chest to ease his racing heart. ‘Crap I can’t believe I was stupid enough to do that!’ He thought to himself. ‘I mean, WHAT KIND OF TOUGH GUY HANDS FLOWERS TO THEIR BEST FRIEND?!’ The man basically screamed in his head, he clenched his teeth as the fearful thoughts continued to rush through his head. ‘I must look like a total idiot to them now...’ slowly, Rex glanced back at his crush and what he saw had shocked him, Emmet was sniffing the flower and there was a bright smile on his face. It wasn’t a smile of mockery but it was one of pure joy, gratitude. The breaker swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched, it seemed like his friends were walking on ahead as Emmet stood still taking in the flower’s scent.

“Well that was weird...hey Emmet, are you coming?” Lucy asked, turning her head to look back at her chubby friend.

The special quickly looked up at Lucy, he nodded as he quickly began to follow his friends down the path they were walking on. “Yeah coming! Sorry guys, it just smells so beautiful.”

Rex felt his heart stop for a moment, he turned back around and continued to rest his back against the solid tree behind him, he smiled again but this time it wasn’t forced. It was a real smile, one so wide and big it actually hurts but he just couldn’t bring himself to stop. “H-he really likes it! Ha- aha! I guess he’s just into the weird crap after all.” Rex said to himself relieved before he ran off, doing his best not to jump into the air with joy. “HE LIKES IT, HE LIKES IT, HE LIKES IT!!!”


End file.
